I Love You, Babe
by CanSheFicsIt
Summary: Beca starts university and her acapella group tutor, Chloe, is extremely cute. Song birds... Love birds... Same thing, right? (Slight AU. Story doesn't follow from the PP movies.)
1. Chapter 1

I Love You, Babe

Chapter 1

Two weeks in since Beca started Barden University and it was finally Friday. This was her first class for acapella and even though she was primarily a DJ, she had secretly always had a thing for organised nerd singing. Beca had made a few new friends already but she was glad her best friend Jesse was at the same uni doing a similar course. It was nice to have him around.

"Becaw!"

Beca grinned as she heard Jesse's voice from behind her.

"Hey dude" she greeted him as they both made their way to their 9am lecture.

They made it to 1pm and the pair had an hours break before their next classes. They sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch and talking about their assignments.

"I just don't understand why I have to research the music that cavemen made when I'm on a popular music production course." Beca complained, poking her pasta with her fork. "How is that going to help me become a producer?" she continued.

She looked up from her plate to find a tall handsome guy sit down next to her and stared with a smug expression on his face.

"Uh… Do we know you?" Jesse asked.

"No but you should" he said, pointing at Beca and winking.

"What's your name?" the small brunette asked.

"Tom"

"Ok, Tom. Fuck off" she said, deadpan.

Jesse giggled at the look on his face and added "My girlfriend isn't really a people person" and raised his eyebrows as if to say: 'you have no chance'.

Tom, taken aback, got up and walked away with a disappointed look on his face.

"Thanks babe" Beca says, exaggerating a wink.

There had been a few times in the past where random guys would hit on Beca and they would never believe her when she told them she was gay. So to compromise, she and Jesse agreed that they would just pretend to be dating to get rid of the douchebros asap.

2pm; the best part of the week, she could feel it. Beca made her way to the classroom and found a group waiting outside already. She figured they were there for acapella because they definitely didn't look like your typical group of friends. More like the random winners of raffle prizes.

"Hey, are you guys here for acapella?" Beca asked.

"You bet your bottom dollar we are!" a blonde girl with an Australian accent called back. "The name's Fat Amy" she added as she walked forward.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca asked.

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back" she snorted, gesturing to the group with her head.

"Ok… Erm.. So shall we go in now or…?" Beca asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Amy shrieked, making some of the girls cringe and laugh.

The group walked into the class and Beca followed behind, putting her bag on one of the empty chairs as she entered. The group arranged their seats around the piano and introduced themselves as they waited for their tutor.

Heads turned to the door as they heard movement coming from outside it. Seconds later, in hurried a petite woman with gorgeous red hair and arms full of sheet music.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late" she sang. She dropped her bag onto the floor and put her papers on top of the piano before sitting down and smiling to the class. "I'm Chloe".

Her smile was friendly and seriously beautiful. Her eyes scanned the room to see all the new faces before doing a double take on Beca. Chloe's heart skipped for a second as she thought how attractive the girl was and Beca blushed at the lingering eye contact.

'Oh my god, she's beautiful' Beca thought to herself. 'And she's looking at me, oh jeez, what do I do?'

"Anyway!" Chloe almost shouted as she pulled herself out of her daydream.

"Today I thought we would just do a few warmups, have a jam and see what we're working with here" she smiles. "I've brought some sheet music so if you like anything, we can make a start now or you can choose whatever you like and we'll start it next week" she slapped her hands on her thighs and took a deep breath.

"First things first we need to assign leadership roles" she explains, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"So there's… nine of you girls here. Cool stuff. Do you want to pick your own roles?"

"Can I be in charge of the social media?" Stacie asked. "I have a large following online so I should be able to get a decent number of followers for any pages we set up."

"Yes, sounds great!" Chloe replied, asking for her name a writing it down.

'Oh she's really enthusiastic' Beca thought to herself. 'What if my resting face weirds her out?'

"So we'll need someone to report back to me at the end of any sessions where I'm not required to teach and let me know how the practicing went on." Chloe said, crossing her legs and looking around.

"Yeah I'll do that" Beca answered.

Chloe smiled sweetly at her. "Great, what's your name?"

"Beca"

"Beca" Chloe repeated softly. She shook her head and made a note of it on her roles list "Ok cool".

Cynthia rose a questioning eyebrow.

By the time the rest of the roles were assigned and the group had done a few exercises, the two hour class had come to an end. They had managed to have a quick listen to Chloe's arrangement of Locked Out of Heaven and agreed to start learning that first.

"Awesome work today, ladies. I'll have all your copies of the music printed for next week. Have a good weekend" she chirped as she waved them goodbye.

Beca took her time packing away and waited until everyone but Chloe had left. She threw her bag over her shoulder and shyly walked over to the redhead.

"Hey, great class today. I mean, we didn't do much singing but like… It was good. And you know, none of the singers here are tone deaf so that's cool." Beca rambled.

Chloe giggled and nodded her head. She finished putting the last of her papers into her bag before turning to the shorter girl.

"I'm glad you had fun" she replied, smiling softly.

"So erm, how often will you be here? I know you said sometimes you're not timetabled to teach us or something."

"Basically, I will be teaching every Friday for two hours for the first month or so and then I'll only teach for the first hour" Chloe explained. "And closer to the recitals you'll organise some extra rehearsal time and you'll keep me updated on those too" she smiled.

"Ok cool. So do I add you to our group chat or text you or something?" Beca asked, playing with the strap on her bag.

"Well, usually you'd email me" she laughed.

'Oh god that was stupid, Beca' she thought.

"But I'll give you my number in case you need to reach me quicker" she smirked, reaching out her hand for Beca's phone.

The brunette fumbled for her phone and opened it to a new contact and handed it over to her tutor. After taking a few seconds to type in her number, Chloe gave the phone back and smiled. She turned around to pick up her bag and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out to see a message from an unknown number.

 **"** **Hey"** it read.

"So that's my number" Beca smiled. "Let me know if you need anything or whatever".

Beca then scurried out of the room, waving goodbye.

'Well that was stupid. What would she need me for?' She kicked herself for being so uncool.

Beca slid into her car and started for home. It was a little further away from campus than last year but it was a lot better than sharing a room with someone who would continue to shoot daggers at you and hardly communicate. She got out of her car, pulled out her keys and let herself in, heading straight up the stairs to her bedroom.

 **"** **Love you babe ;)"** came a text from Jesse.

She threw her things down onto her bed and got undressed ready for a shower. She wrapped a towel around her and picked up her phone, sliding it open and writing a text.

 **"** **Love you, babe"** she sent and plugged it in to charge.

After her shower she put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed, grabbing her phone to see what Jesse had replied. She scrunched her face seeing there was no reply so she slid open her phone again. It had been half and hour and he usually replies quickly, as he always has his phone with him. Beca laughed to herself and started to type a new message.

 **"** **Babe, are you mad at me?"** and sent it.

They always made fun of clingy couples that can't do anything without their other half or always ask if they've done something wrong if they don't get a reply straight away. She chuckled to herself again.

"At least I know I'm funny" she said out loud.

After a few hours of writing music, Beca called it a night. She brushed her teeth and hopped into bed, taking her phone to check for messages. Again, there was no reply from Jesse.

'Weird' she thought.

She opened her texts and her heart sunk. She hadn't sent those texts to Jesse.

"Fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You, Babe

Chapter 2

"It's not funny, Jesse. I called my acapella teacher 'babe'; twice. And she hasn't said anything back. I haven't even explained myself." Beca groaned with her head in her hands. The weekend had been rough and she was only just telling Jesse what happened now, Monday afternoon.

"She'll understand, Beca. Just tell her!" Jesse laughed, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"You don't understand. She's so pretty. And I'm so stupid." She looked off into the distance and shook her head.

"Beca Mitchell, do you have a crush on your tutor?"

"Shh, keep your voice down, dude."

"So you do?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

Beca had considered going to look for Chloe to explain but she procrastinated so much that Friday came around extremely quickly.

The brunette arrived 10 minutes early and walked into the classroom to arrange the seats. She didn't hear the door open behind her.

"I'm not mad at you and I love you too, babe."

The voice startled her and she spun around to find Chloe at the door, smirking intensely.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that. Those messages weren't for you and then I realised too late and I was too embarrassed to say anything and-"

"Beca it's okay, I know!" Chloe cut her off, preventing her from rambling any more. "I assumed you meant to send them to your boyfriend, it's all right." She continued, giggling slightly.

"Oh… He's not my boyfriend." Beca said quietly.

"Oh?" Chloe asked, making her way to the piano and sitting down.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Sometimes we say we're dating when guys won't leave me alone and I was just joking with him about being a couple." She explained as she sat down opposite the redhead. "'Cause guys don't tend to believe me when I tell them I'm gay." She said, looking up to see the other girl's reaction.

Chloe smiled and Beca swore she saw her eyes sparkle.

"Oh I know how you feel." Chloe laughed, her smile widening.

"Wait, you mean you're gay too?"

"Sure am." She nodded and threw her arms up as if to say; 'Who'd have guessed?'

As the rest of the class started to walk in, the pair exchanged a few smiles and Beca blushed at the thought of those texts again.


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You, Babe

Chapter 3

A few weeks had gone by and everything was going well for Beca. She was keeping on top of her assignments and working really hard with the acapella group. Partly because she loves it but also because she wants to impress Chloe. The more she saw of the woman, the harder it was to wait a full week to see her again. It was difficult not to look at her all of the time in rehearsals but whenever she did, she noticed the redhead was already looking at her. This made her nervous, which is totally unlike Beca.

"So guys, we've pretty much got this down now. Is there anything you want to try out with it before we move on to another song?" Chloe asked the class.

A variety of shrugs and shaking of heads were given by the group.

"Actually, I had a thought." Said Beca, grabbing everyone's attention. "I thought we could throw in a little bit of Message in a Bottle by The Police, maybe?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded whilst Lilly mentioned something about being arrested one time.

"That's a great idea. I'll see what I can do." Chloe smiled. "Ok, that's it for today. See you all next week and keep practising!"

Beca waited for everyone to leave again before going over to Chloe.

"I'm actually really into mashups so if you need any help with the song, I'd totally give you some ideas if you wanted." Beca offered.

"Oh, you do mashups? That makes sense. Locked Out of Heaven and Message in a Bottle would work great together. I would have never thought of it though. You have a great ear."

"I'm… kind of a DJ"

"Kind of?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, yeah I guess. I do it as well as producing music."

"I'm sure you're brilliant and just being modest. If your DJ and production skills are as good as your singing skills, then you're definitely amazing."

Beca thanked her awkwardly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'd love to hear your stuff sometime." Chloe added.

"Really? Oh yeah, totally. Then we could work on the mashup for class too." Beca suggested. "I have a house. I mean… You're welcome to work with me there if it's better than uni."

"Well, good to know that you have a house." Chloe teased. "That sounds like a plan. Text me when you're free. Maybe we can arrange something for this weekend?"

"Yeah I don't have any plans so that sounds doable. I'll text you soon." Beca said and started for the door.

"See you, Beca." Chloe called out as the brunette walked out of the classroom.

'Woah, she actually agreed…' Beca thought.

 **Beca:**

 **"** **Hey. I'm free all weekend so it's down to you really. I thought we could work on the set from 11 to 1 tomorrow? Then you could stick around for a bit if you still want to hear some of my stuff but if you need to get off, that's cool."**

 **Chloe:**

 **"** **Tomorrow from 11 sounds great. I don't have anything else to do so show me anything and everything you want. I look forward to it ;)"**

Beca read the text over a few times. 'Anything?'

Beca sat at her desk in front of her laptop with Jesse on the phone.

"Dude, I think I have a kind of date with my teacher." She said dramatically.

"Chill out, you're only working on music stuff. But then again… She's coming to your house. Have you tidied up? Will you make her dinner? Are you nervous or-"

"Hey, calm down, you're making me nervous!"

"Aha, so you _are_ nervous."

Beca sighed heavily.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It'll be fine, don't worry. I'm only trying to wind you up."

"Yeah well it's working." Beca groaned. "Anyway, I'm gonna make a start on this mashup so we have a few ideas to work with tomorrow. I'll update you afterwards."

"Ok. And don't leave out any details." Jesse giggled.

"Bye, weirdo." Beca hung up and began her work on the mashup.


	4. Chapter 4

I Love You, Babe

Chapter 4

She was so ready for this. Beca got up at 8am so she could eat plenty for breakfast, work out, shower and make herself look nice. Not just presentable; but like… really nice.

Her room was spotless as she must have cleaned it about 7 times in less than 24 hours. She took her time into styling her hair into soft waves and putting a little extra detail into her makeup: a subtle smokey eye with a hint of dark purple and defined lashes. It was nothing crazy but up close you could see it was a little different from how she usually had it.

11am rolled around and Beca sat up in her room with her phone in her hand. A few minutes passed before it started to ring.

 **"** **Hey, it's Chloe. I'm just parking my car so I'll be just a minute."**

 **"** **Awesome. I'll come let you in."**

 **"** **Byeeeee"** Chloe sang before hanging up.

Beca walked down the stairs, her hands sweating a bit and shaking more than she'd like to admit.

She was so not ready for this.

"Hey shorty." Chloe greeted with a grin.

"Was that a short joke?" Beca asked, opening the door and gesturing for the redhead to come inside. "You know I'm only like two inches shorter than you, right?"

"Yes but you're still shorter" she said, stepping in and poking Beca in the arm.

Beca hummed and crossed her arms before cracking a half smile.

"So do you want to grab some snacks and beverages and take them upstairs and get started?" Beca asked.

"Beverages?" Chloe giggled.

"Ugh. Come on dude" she rolled her eyes. Beca always made herself look stupid in one way or another when she got nervous. "I don't do this a lot. Do you want anything or not?"

"Snacks and beverages sound great" she sang, wiggling her eyebrows at 'beverages'. Maybe some cheese and grapes?" Chloe teased.

"I hate you." Beca uttered as she opened the fridge and started to bring out bottled water and a tub of hummus.

"I thought you loved me?" Chloe smirked and her eyes scanned Beca's body for a second before coming back up to meet her eyes.

Beca open and closed her mouth for a moment before responding. "Hummus?"

Chloe nodded and Beca pulled out a bag of carrot batons from the veg drawer and a box of breadsticks from one of the overhead cupboards.

Chloe's eyes lit up and her smile widened. "Breadsticks! Oh and then if we don't get along I can put them in my bag and leave."

Beca spun around, looking a little surprised.

"I can't believe you know that."

"Of course I do, I'm only 21. I do have Tumblr."

"Teaching at 21 already?" Beca asked, even though what she _really_ wanted to know was her Tumblr username.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of experience with acapella, believe it or not. Plus the uni was pretty desperate for someone to teach the class" she shrugged.

"So what do you do when you're not teaching?" Beca asked, leaning over the kitchen island.

"I arrange a lot of acapella music, shockingly" she laughed at herself. "I also do private singing lessons. This is my first year teaching at Barden but it fits in with my schedule and the pay is surprisingly good. My roommate Aubrey works there too, that's how I found out about it." Chloe began to trail off.

"Oh is she your girlfriend?"

"No." the corner of her mouth started to rise up when she saw a hint of jealousy in the brunette's eyes. "No, I'm single" she added, trying not to smile.

"Gool. I mean cool. I started to say good and then I was like 'why would that be good?' so I tried to say cool but it came out like gool." Beca rambled, using her hands way too much.

"Like in Mean Girls" Chloe giggled.

"Yeah except 'grool' doesn't sound as lame as 'gool'" Beca sighed at her stupidity.

Beca shut herself up and lead the other woman up to her room.

"Nice" the redhead said, looking around the room.

Beca's bedroom was pretty big already but it was so neat and tidy that it made the space look even bigger. She had a double bed, fitted with black sheets and a mini desk that swivelled around at the head of it, which was perfect for watching movies on her laptop. Although she wasn't keen on movies, she always gave horrors a chance.

She had a wooden floor with a light brown rug. Her walls were white with red curtains, matching some of her pillows and her lava lamp. She also had several pieces of musical equipment, including an acoustic guitar on its stand in the corner of the room close to her bed. Opposite this was her desk and her Macbook, MIDI keyboard, launchpad, loop pedal and microphone in its stand. Around the room were a few sets of fairy lights that looked more like the lights you'd find at an 80s disco than a bedroom. It was cool.

Chloe took it all in, her mouth open slightly as she looked around.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Chloe asked, not taking her eyes off her surroundings.

"Me? No… Just hummus" Beca chuckled awkwardly, putting the snacks down on the swivel desk. "I haven't actually heard you sing properly, you know." Beca pointed out. "Like, really sing."

"I'm sure you'll hear me one day" she replied, pulling her sheet music out of her bag and putting it on Beca's bed.

"Oh come on, I really want to hear you" she said. "How is the class supposed to trust you if we don't even know if you can sing?"

"You'll just have to take my word for it" she smiled cheekily.

"That's exactly what someone who can't sing would say." Beca joked. "I feel sorry for your other students."

Chloe sighed dramatically. "My private lessons are nothing special but I'm an alright teacher, I guess."

"Now you're the one being modest. I'm sure your privates are great." Beca instantly went red, realising what she said. "Your private lessons. For singing"

Chloe couldn't hold back from laughing.

"You tell me. Book a lesson and find out" she smirked.

"You seem pretty sure I'd like it."

"Yeah. I'm pretty confident about all this" she said, gesturing to the sheet music on the bed.

Beca smiled sweetly back at her. "You should be."


	5. Chapter 5

I Love You, Babe

Chapter 5

After a few hours the pair had finished the mashup and it sounded great. It was now 2pm and their work was over on one side. They were jut chatting about life and sharing funny stories.

"I'm not kidding, she puked all over the front rows!" Chloe laughed, grabbing on to Beca's arm as the other girl rocked backwards and forwards, unable to contain her laughter.

When she could finally speak, the brunette said: "That's the best and worst thing I've ever heard" as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't know what to do with that information."

"Just don't tell her I told you" she whispered, squeezing her arm gently before letting go.

"Unless you're planning on introducing us, don't worry, I won't" Beca said, a little sad at the loss of contact.

"You never know" Chloe replied, eyes wandering across the ceiling.

'Wait, what?' Beca thought. 'You never know meaning she might introduce us?'

A moment went by before Chloe spoke again.

"So come on, what about this music of yours?"

"Oh, you remembered."

"Of course, I told you I was looking forward to it."

"Right, right" she said, gathering her thoughts and went over to her desk to get her laptop. She brought it back and sat on the bed next to Chloe, switching it on and logging in.

She brought up her music library and searched for 'Beca' in her artists folder.

"I haven't put any of them online, they're just all saved on here. I don't know what I should do with them" she explained. "You can pick one if you want" she said, turning the laptop in Chloe's direction.

For the next half an hour, Beca sat back and watched Chloe's expressions as she listened to her music. It was a range from EDM, chart mashups and acoustic originals. Beca couldn't take her eyes away from the redhead. She loved watching her smile widen and eyes light up at her songs, especially the few cute ones about pretty girls and getting crushes. Chloe didn't think the brunette was this in touch with those kind of feelings.

'She's precious' Chloe thought.

"Beca, these are amazing" Chloe said, shaking her head.

Beca can't help but blush when she smiles. "Thanks"

Chloe looks at the file marked "New" and hovered over it with the arrow.

"Is this a new one?"

"Uh, that's actually just something in progress; it's not done yet though" she said, tapping her hand away from the laptop and taking it back before putting it over on her desk.

"Is it a secret?" Chloe asked cheekily.

"No, it's just not done" Beca replied, narrowing her eyes at the woman. "So no peaking"

"You mean no listening?" she teased.

The brunette sighed. "Yes"

Beca sat down on the bed again and leant back on her arms. Chloe turned towards her and looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes look really pretty" she said sweetly. "Your makeup; it looks nice. I like the purple."

Beca felt butterflies in her stomach.

'As if she noticed' she thought.

The brunette wanted to thank her but she didn't know where she was going with this and didn't want to mess up.

Chloe leaned away and put her hands on her knees, sighing.

"Thanks, yours too" Beca said finally.

Chloe turned and smiled at her. Looking away again, her eyes caught a glimpse of a stray DVD.

"Sleepy Hollow!" she exclaimed. "Man, I haven't watched this in ages! Then again, it scared me too much and I turned it off before I reached the end so can you blame me?" she giggled.

"So you haven't seen it all the way through? Ever?" Beca asked, surprised.

"Nope" she confessed.

"Ok. We're watching it. Get the hummus and get comfortable. Do you want chips?"

"What makes you think I'll watch it now?"

"Because I'm here" she said, holding her hand to her chest.

Chloe scrunched up her face. "Fine"

10 minutes later, after they went to the bathroom and got more snacks, they were sat on the bed in the dark under a blanket with just the lava lamp on to "create atmosphere" as Beca had insisted.

"Ready?" Beca smirked.

"Just get on with it" she moaned, pulling the blanket further up to her chin.

Beca pressed play and began to watch Chloe in the corner of her eye. She left her hand in the middle of their legs in case the redhead felt the urge to grab hold of it when she felt scared.

Throughout the movie, Chloe kept pointing things out that she remembered from watching it years ago.

"The scarecrow! That thing gave me nightmares" she said, hugging into Beca's side.

"Oh and that guy gave me nightmares too" she later said.

Chloe started tapping frantically on Beca's arm when they reached the scene that scared her the most.

"This is the horrible part!" she yelled in a whisper.

Beca placed her hand on her thigh. "It's alright dude, chill" she said, trying to act casual about touching her.

Chloe just wrapped her arms around Beca's arm and tensed, waiting to be scared.

At the jump scare, Chloe let out a little scream and Beca started laughing quietly, her shoulders moving attracting the other woman's attention, which earned her a poke in her side.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Beca protested.

"You're making me watch this scary movie and you're laughing at me!" she sulked.

Beca laid her head on top of the other woman's. "Sorry" she giggled.

The redhead buried her head into the crook of Beca's neck and sighed.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie other than when Chloe would jump and hold onto Beca tighter. When the film came to an end they watched the credits for a while, appreciating the credit's music.

"Well, that was an experience" Chloe said, reaching over Beca and switching the main light on.

"I thought it was great" Beca said, grinning.

Chloe rolled her eyes and stretched up. Beca couldn't help but glance down at the exposed skin from under her shirt, which didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. Beca looked away but she could feel her smirk and eyes on her.

Beca wondered if she was imagining things or stupidly hoping for the best with Chloe… but she couldn't help feeling that Chloe liked her too.


	6. Chapter 6

I Love You, Babe

Chapter 6

Beca began to grow shy as she felt Chloe looking at her so she got up from her bed and awkwardly clapped her hands together.

"So! What next?"

"Oh, you think I want to stick around after you made me watch that movie and laughed at me the whole way through?" Chloe joked.

"Oh…" Beca began.

Chloe noticed the disappointment on the little brunette's face and in her voice. "Oh my god, I'm so kidding!" she laughed, jumping up and taking Beca by the hand, smiling as the girl's smile crept back onto her face. "I'm not going anywhere until you make it up to me" she winked.

"Ha, okay Beale and how do you suppose I do that?" Beca asked, feeling a little more relaxed.

Chloe's eyes dropped down to their intertwined fingers and nervously trailed back to the girl's eyes and to her lips. "I think I could come up with something" she almost whispered and let go of her hand, sitting back on the bed.

Beca's relaxed state was now…. Not so relaxed.

She continued to stare at the redhead before she spoke.

"Like maybe Jenga?" Chloe chirped, earning a breathy laugh from Beca.

The brunette ran her hands through her hair and put one hand on her hip. "I do have Jenga" she smiled.

Chloe smiled back, waiting expectedly.

"Oh you're serious? Oh ok, I'll just… go get it."

And with that she turned to walk out of the door, stopping briefly to ask "You want anything?" to which Chloe shook her head.

Chloe looked around the room and glanced at the laptop, wondering if she should let her curiosity get the best of her and listen to one of those new tracks. Before she could make a decision, she heard Beca jogging up the stairs.

"Ok, nerd, get ready to have your butt kicked" the brunette grinned, sitting down on the floor and setting up the game.

Chloe sat opposite her and let out a "pft" as she rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I seriously doubt that, short stuff. Come on, I'll even let you go first"

"Wow, how nice of you" Beca said, scrunching up her face.

She picked out a brick right in the middle and placed it on top with ease.

"Oh, I see you like to play safe" Chloe teased, wiggling out a brick from one of the ends and dropping it on top.

Beca laughed "The aim of the game is to win, you weirdo" and put another on top next to the other two.

"I'm still going to win though" the redhead smiled as she picked out another from the side.

Beca just sat with her mouth open for a while before taking out a brick on the end and throwing it at Chloe.

"Hey! Cheater!" she laughed. "You're such a sore loser!"

"I don't know if you've noticed but it's still standing. I haven't lost… but you will soon" Beca teased as she leant back onto one arm, her eyebrow quirking.

Chloe thew the brick back at Beca's arm, which ended up being thrown at each other for a solid two minutes before Chloe launched at Beca, pinning her down by her arms.

"Now who's the cheater, huh?" the brunette joked and began poking the other girl in the sides, making Chloe shriek and fall back. "Oh my god" Beca said, a huge grin forming.

"Don't get any ideas" Chloe deadpanned, grabbing hold of the girl's wrists and flopping on top of her. "This is for your own good. If you tickle me, I will punch you"

"Aggressive much?"

They both laughed. At this point, Beca was flat on her back with her arms up to her head, Chloe's body over her top half, her legs on the floor to Beca's side and hands still wrapped around the girl's wrists. Chloe let out a sigh and gently lay her head down onto Beca's shoulder, loosening her grip.

"Ok, truce" Beca said defeated. She slowly started to move her hands away. She tucked one hand behind her head and wrapped the other around Chloe's shoulder.

After staying that way for a while, Beca's fingers started to run through red locks of hair. She heard a small sigh of content and froze.

"Don't stop" Chloe wined sweetly. Beca continued her actions and she snuggled into her a little more.

The pair fell asleep for about an hour and Beca was eventually woken up by a soft hand running down her face. Her eyes fluttered open and was greeted by the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were slightly darker than usual.

Beca moved to lay on her side facing Chloe and stayed in silence as they just looked into each other's eyes. Beca had never felt this way about anyone before and her thoughts began to race.

'What if I really like her? I'm gonna mess it up. She doesn't feel the same. What is she even thinking?'

And before her thoughts could race anymore, Chloe started to close the distance between them. The brunette felt herself blush as she closed her eyes and leaned in.

Her thoughts were now clouded.

Chloe brought a hand up to Beca's face and let her fingers rest on her neck as her thumb stroked her cheek. She gently pressed her lips to Beca's and felt her heart skip. She kissed the brunette slowly and felt an arm slide up her side to wrap around her waist.

Neither of them could break away as they continued to exchange kisses and after a few minutes, things began to heat up slightly.

Chloe rolled herself on top of the smaller girl and nipped her bottom lip, making Beca gasp.

At this, Chloe slid her tongue along where her teeth had just been and the brunette eagerly cupped her face as their tongues started to get involved. Chloe let out a small moan and Beca laughed, which made her giggle in return.

"Shut up" Chloe said, suddenly shy now and turning her head away. "Alway laughing at me"

Beca just chuckled again. "You're adorable" she said through a big grin.

The redhead slowly looked back up and placed one last lingering kiss to Beca's lips before they cuddled into each other again.

"Thanks" Chloe sighed.

"For what?"

"For kissing me back. It would have been awkward if you didn't"

Beca laughed. "Oh right. I mean… Why would I *not* kiss the girl I have a crush on? Especially when she makes the first move?"

Chloe beamed at the word 'crush'. "So does that mean I have to make the first move every time?" she teased.

Beca simply rolled her over, cupped her face and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh" Chloe grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

I Love You, Babe

Chapter 7

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Beca finally spoke.

"So…. I don't know what happens now."

Chloe gave her a questioning look.

"Because you're my tutor and even though it's not illegal or anything, isn't it… frowned upon?" she says, dramatically.

"I mean, I'm not an official member of Barden staff. Like I said, they needed someone to teach the class and Aubrey put me in contact with the right people. I'm a 'guest' teacher and I'm only there once a week for the acapella class. Like, I am qualified to teach but I get work mainly through a music tuition programme I'm part of. That's where my students come from, who I teach one-to-one. And that tuition programme is how I got the job leading your acapella group. It's weird but *basically* we're not breaking any rules here" she smiled. "Plus, you're 18, right?"

"19 actually"

"So it's only two years between us. Not exactly a news worthy story" she said, reaching her arm around the brunette.

"But still, surely someone in the group will notice there's something going on between us?"

Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times, wondering what to say. "It's a possibility" she sighed. "Then again, will they even think anything has changed? You haven't exactly been subtle when you look at me" she grinned.

Beca gasped and moved away to face her. "You're one to talk!"

"Hey, I never said I wasn't guilty of it either" she raised her hands in defence. "But honestly, my contract is only for this year. We could hold off for a bit if you wanted or we could just keep it on the down low if you wanted to see where this goes" Chloe added, getting more nervous as she spoke about the possibility of a future together.

After a minute of silence, Chloe thought she pushed it too far. Beca didn't seem the kind of girl who'd want to think about anything like that, especially this early on.

"Well.." the brunette began. "I'd like to do this again" and at that, Chloe's face lit up. "But only after I take you out on a date"

That was it. Chloe was like an excited puppy. At Disney World. At Christmas. She practically fell into Beca as she threw her arms around her for a hug. The other girl just sat and let herself be slightly smothered by her before the redhead pulled away, straightening out her top.

"Sorry. Almost lost my cool there"

Beca scoffed and shook her head. "Nerd"

She smiled at how excited she got when hearing about the suggested date. Being with Chloe made her forget about the years of being cautious around everybody, as if she knocked the walls down that she'd been so keen to keep up. When she thought about it, it terrified her. But then Chloe's smile would just get brighter and she'd just forget about those feelings again.

Chloe placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "I should get going. I've had a really fun time, thank you. The arrangement sounds aca-awesome and as for your songs, I'd really like to hear more. Maybe that new one when it's finished?"

"Maybe, Beale" she smirked.

Beca followed as Chloe got up and started packing away her things. They made their way downstairs and Chloe leant with her back against the door, lacing her fingers with Beca's.

"I had a great time too" the brunette smiled. "Text me when you get home"

"I will" she said softly, looking down to their hands as she stroked her thumb over the brunette's hand.

Beca closed the distance and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

She waited until Chloe had gotten into her car and driven past her before waving and closing the door and falling back onto her couch, a massive smile on her face.


End file.
